In My Head
by SimplyShawna
Summary: 17 year old Bella has been living with her father Charlie in the small, spooky town of Forks for two weeks when she begins having dreams of a strangely beautiful boy with gold eyes. 6 months later, it's like he walked straight from her dreams. ON HIATUS!
1. Dreams of Reality

**A/N: A new story for everyone. This is not A/H, this is how _Twilight_ is, Edward and the Cullens are vampires. This will also be like the movie AND the book, but with my own twists.**

**If you didn't read the summary, here it is again; **_17 year old Bella has been living with her father Charlie in the small, spooky town of Forks for two weeks when she begins having dreams of a strangely beautiful boy with gold eyes. 6 months later, it's like he walked straight from her dreams._

**I hope all will enjoy this story. Soon you will catch on to how the chapters will flow; I will be going back and forth from past and present with Edward AND Bella POVs.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Twilight_, I just like to dabble with it.**

**I based the title off of Jason Derulo's song "In My Head", but I have a version, much better, by Michael Henry and Justin Robinett. [Check them out on YouTube.]**

**Thanks to my gorgeous beta, **_AlexMerazh00r_**!**

__

**

* * *

**

**February 21st, 2009**

**Bella**

I stood facing the meadow. Mid-spring and it was blossoming. Purple and white flowers rose high about the tall green grass. The wind blew and I watched as it swayed. Closing my eyes, I let myself drift and my mind wander.

I felt him breathing, as if he were beside me. I could almost hear the sound of his voice, calling my name, purring really. His velvety voice was what woke me from my dreams. I knew he wasn't real, he never was. It was all a dream.

I placed my feet on the cold hard-wood floors of my father's home. I'd been living with him for six months now. There was something I just couldn't shake, an odd and eerie feeling that my dream _was_ real. I laughed almost insanely, that dream could never be real; those creatures don't exist.

I closed my eyes once more and I was at my meadow again, almost instantly. The feel of his breathing was now upon my neck, I shivered. I glanced up at the bright sky; the clouds were beginning to fade away. The breath on my skin was now gone and he was across the circled meadow. The beauty that was he made my heart lurch.

The way his hair stood at every angle in total disarray and in the perfect shade of brown, along with bronze-gold flecks and the gold of his eyes made my spine shake. He was beautiful, from his perfectly polished shoes to his ever pouty lips. There was not a single doubt in my mind that I loved this boy.

Just then a beam of sunlight broke through the sky and shown down upon the breathtaking meadow. I watched cautiously as the beautiful boy unbuttoned his blue shirt and stepped forward into the sunlight. A ray of sparkles hit me straight in the face. At first I thought he was holding a rock, making the specks dance in the light, but then I realized it was he who sparkled like diamonds.

I gasped, "You're beautiful."

The dream disappeared and I opened my eyes to the pitch-black of my room. I tried and failed multiple times to shake the feeling off of me as I made my way to the bathroom across the hall. This was habitual, I would dream of the beautiful nameless boy, wake up saddened and go get a glass of water; night after night. It was as if it were unavoidable, no matter what I did, my dreams were nothing but of the boy.

I do not know where he came from, but after two weeks in Forks, my mind was flooded with his face.

_If only he were real…_

They say that when someone is in your dreams, they miss you; but how is that possible if they are not real? Sometimes I can see a twinkle in the beautiful boy's eye, as if he knew he kept invading my dreams.

I drank my water in the silence of Charlie's home, with only his snores letting me know there was still a world outside of my head. I decided there was no reason to go back to sleep, so I started my day early. It was mid-February and the new semester was starting.

After my shower and a change of clothes, I rushed downstairs for breakfast, it was strange that I would wake up every morning at 4:16 am, get ready and still be almost late for school. I grabbed a Granola bar quickly and headed for my rusty red truck. Charlie gave it to me for my 17th birthday and a 'welcome home' present.

The day flew by as we were all adjusting to the new classes. I met my friends, Jessica and Angela during lunch and got our same table every day. Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie were always waiting for their girlfriends; I was always the third wheel, or 5th in this case.

We ate with the usual chatter until I dropped a Cheetoh and gasped aloud. A slow melody began to play in my head as I watched five pale beautiful teenagers-although they did not look of age-stride into the cafeteria.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I heard Angela beside me. I guessed she followed my gaze because I heard a small gasp somewhere next to me. "Jess, look." She nodded toward the new kids making their way in.

Jessica turned her head to them and back at us, smiling. "Those are the Cullen's', they just moved here from Alaska or something. I thought you guys heard? Everyone's been talking about them all day." She turned back and nodded at the tall, shapely blonde girl. "That one is Rosalie Hale; she's with the big burly-looking guy."

Angela and I watched the gorgeous pale blonde girl with long curvy legs walk in holding hands with a tall, _burly_ and muscular translucent guy. He was also beautiful, but in a scary way. His dark brown hair was matted to his head. His shoulders were like boulders, huge and looked extremely heavy.

"His name is Emmett." Jessica said, staring at the couple. Rosalie and Emmett smiled as they walked together; I noticed their eyes twinkling at each other. They were pitch-black coal and nothing more. I'd never seen such scary eyes.

A short girl with spiky brown hair that stood _everywhere_ walked, or should I say floated into the room; her steps were as though she were walking on air. _Dancers feet_, I guessed internally. She was twirled at the finger by a tall-looking southern man with short blonde hair like Rosalie's.

"That's Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale as well; they're like a thing, too." Jessica piped up. Angela beat me to the punch in asking _too?_ Jessica smiled. "They're all together, it's really weird. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted each one of them separately and now they're like, together." She grimaced and leaned into Mike's side.

Alice smiled as she fell back into Jasper's arms. It amazed me at how much Jasper towered over her; _I bet she dominates the relationship._

The next thing that happened was heart straining, mine might have actually stopped. A tall, pale and lanky but muscular boy with bronze hair with golden flecks and pouty lips walked in the door. My eyes widened as if they were going to pop out of my head, along with my jaw hitting the floor.

It was impossible to hide my shock but I ignored Jessica's questions; they were all a blur anyhow.

My breathing sped and my heart did the same. I might have fallen over and croaked if he weren't the boy from my dreams.

_He's real._

_He's real._

_He's real._

"He's…real." My voice was almost in audible to my own ears so it surprised me when I heard Angela ask what I had said.

The pale, beautiful boy was still striding toward his family's table in the back of the cafeteria as I had my semi-heart attack. I stared at his eyes, hoping and praying for them to be gold, but they never looked my way.

Jessica leaned in as he made his way past our table. "That's Edward Cullen, totally gorgeous, I know." Mike pouted beside her and then she consoled him.

All hope was lost until his eyes flashed at me. I stared, wide-eyed at him. His eyes were pitch-black just like his family. There was shock in his eyes but her recovered quickly, he averted them within seconds. I didn't blink at all from the time they walked in the door, I was afraid they might disappear.

My face was flushed, my eyes began to well up with tears and I was gnawing my bottom lip off as I averted my eyes from the beautiful boy, named Edward. I closed my eyes and prayed the tears wouldn't spill over. I took a couple minutes to recover before I opened my eyes to my friends.

Apparently I was the only one who had been affected by the Cullens' entrance because the cafeteria was clattering with loud voices and trays clicking. After collecting myself, I turned my head slowly toward the back of the cafeteria.

Five still, pale bodies sat huddled together at the one table that no one sat at. I caught Edward's eye once more and held it longer than before. That twinkle was in his eye just like in my dreams. There was a gravitational pull between us, as if magnets were trying to force us together; a spark as well.

I did not know who this boy was or why he kept appearing in my dreams repetitively, but I needed to find out.

**

* * *

**

A/N: How did you like this? PLEASE tell me, I need to know. I wrote this in my creative writing class earlier this week and I just had to make it a story. I would like a bagillion reviews PLEASE! The button is RIGHT THERE!

**~S**


	2. Let It Begin

**A/N: Alright, back for more? That's fantastic!**

**Like I said, we're going back and forth. I hope I didn't keep any of you waiting too long. There's a surprise in the middle of the chapter, just for those I made wait.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Twilight, _Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Thanks to my beta, **_Mariza B._** for all her help!**

**Enjoy and I'll meet you at the bottom. :)**

_**

* * *

August 23rd 2008**_

**BPOV**

Suddenly I was thrown across the room, a huge blow to my stomach and I felt my back hit the glass. He chuckled darkly and stalked toward me as I fumbled my way into a sitting position. The back of my head began to throb intensely. I pushed on my scalp gently and screamed at the pain. _I must have cracked my head on the glass as well._

He laughed again and stated that if I couldn't take on **this **kindpain, then the transformation would be _hell_. In a flash he was in front of me-apparently human pace was not enough for him.

"No one cares about you, not even your precious protector." He laughed and an image of a beautiful boy with soft features and brilliant gold eyes flickered in my mind briefly. The dark man in front of me raised his barefoot and held it over my right calf. There was no time to scream as his foot came crashing down on my leg, snapping it in half. The pain was too much, I couldn't bear it.

I woke up panting heavily and drenched in my own sweat. My throat was in great need of water. As I made my way to the bathroom, my thoughts were "_What the hell was that?"_

I quickly glanced down at my legs in remembrance of the dream and sighed in relief that they were both still intact. My head was throbbing but it wasn't external pain, I had a massive headache. I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the ibuprofen, popping two in my mouth. I quickly gulped those down and no sooner the golden-eyed boy flashed in my head.

I opened my eyes and he was gone. I was alone, standing in my brightly lit bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. I flinched back slightly as I caught sight of myself. _Yikes, _I thought as I tried to tame my long chocolate brown curls.

When combing my fingers through my hair wasn't enough, I decided on a shower. After breakfast, Charlie was waiting by the front door to show me off to school.

I gave him a shy and blush-worthy _thanks_ when he said I looked pretty-in jeans and a hoodie, no less-and hugged him awkwardly back when he wished me to have a good day.

The beginning of junior year, new student in a new town; _just how I wanted to start off_, I thought sarcastically. Then as I drove into town I mumbled, "Better now than mid-semester."

**August 24th 2008**

**EPOV**

A short, long brown curly haired girl with big doe-brown eyes flashed in my sister's head me. Confusion and hunger struck me quick.

"What was that, Alice?" I asked quietly, knowing she'd hear me. When she didn't answer, I turned to look at her. Alice's face was stoic and puzzled as the future played behind her gold eyes. When I caught more of the vision, I gasped aloud.

The human girl with long, wavy brown hair now had crimson red eyes instead of her appealing chocolate brown eyes. _A newborn, how could this be?_ I questioned myself before watching more. I slowly joined the crimson-eyed girl who was once human and took her hand effortlessly. My eyes in the present widened with fear and shock. I watched in my sister's head as the girl's eyes slowly transitioned to bronze until they were a matching gold like my family.

When the vision ended, my throat burned with hunger as my mind replayed the human version of the girl over and over. I had never wanted a human so much in my life.

Carlisle flashed into the living room where Alice and I sat at the sound of my gasp.

"What is it, Edward?" he asked bewildered.

I fumbled with my words, glancing at Alice's stunned face. "Um…Alice had a vision." Carlisle nodded for me to continue. "And I was in it, along with a…human girl."

When I was done stuttering and at a loss for words, Carlisle sat next to Alice and began asking her every little detail of said vision. Carlisle asked many questions that **I **also wished to know the answers to.

"Do you know what her name is, Alice?" he asked and I held hope.

"No," she answered sadly. "But," I held my breath. "She and I will be great friends!" A brief flash of the girl, as human and vampire, and Alice hugging tightly, filled Alice's head as she clapped her hands and smiled.

"Do you know if she is here in Alaska, Alice?" Carlisle, ever-so determined to stay on task.

Alice shook her head slowly and thoughtfully. "No, but she is somewhere in the northwest; it's rainy and cold wherever she is."

"She has to be in the Olympic Peninsula, that's the only place I can think of." I said without thinking, instantly regretting it. I couldn't help myself, there was something about this girl-not only did I want to drink her clean, but I wanted to know her.

The sound of Alice's gasp beside me pushed my thoughts away and pulled her next vision in.

I was leaning over a body, human of course. I noted long brown locks and almost whimpered aloud. The vision continued as I saw my face at the human girl's neck, biting down and sucking deep, long gulps. I could almost taste her blood at the moment, sweet and tangy. I was lost in the taste of the girl that I missed the rest of the vision.

"_Edward, you can't!"_ I heard Alice scream beside me inside her head and out. "You can't kill her. I love her." Her eyes were wide and loving.

"Alice, you don't even know her and I'm not going to k- hurt her if I don't go near her, now am I?" I countered evenly. I couldn't even imagine myself hurting this girl, let alone_ killing_. I tried to shake off my hunger, Jasper and I had just come back from hunting, but the smell of the girl from Alice's vision had my throat burning with hunger.

"I still love her, Edward. I know in my heart and in my mind that we will become best friends, no matter what. Please, Edward, don't mess this up." She pleaded with me.

"No, Alice. Just drop it, okay?" I stood up and started my retreat. "I'm never going to hurt her because I'm never going to see her and you're never going to befriend her because we're not looking for her, end of story." I ran outside, just to run, then; I needed to feel the wind in my hair.

As I ran, I thought. My mind was cluttered with Alice's thoughts and visions along with my own thoughts. I didn't know where to begin. I needed sort everything out-Did I want to know this girl. I almost hit myself from my stupidity; of course I wanted to know her.

But there was danger in knowing her, Alice had seen that; and I refuse to end someone's life for my own needs.

_Why's he brooding now?_ I heard Rosalie's inner monologue somewhere behind me. She was far away, but her thoughts were very clear. "_Do I even __**want **__to know why you're upset, Edward?"_ I turned toward the sound of her thoughts and shook my head, she shrugged and ran off.

There were some huge decisions I needed to make, but I needed time and space. I needed to be alone for a while, away from my adoptive family-no matter how much I would miss them, I needed this.

I ran home quickly to find my family in the dining room all together. _Alice_, of course. I sighed and walked in.

"Edward, why are you leaving us?" Carlisle's voice was compassionate.

"Did we do something to upset you, dear?" Esme's was saddened as she placed her small, delicate hand on my bicep.

I shook my head and started to explain but Alice beat me to it. "He's not upset with us, he just needs space; time to think. He's afraid of hurting the girl in my vision and wants to be able to think without us effecting his decision; that's why he's leaving." Then she turned around to face me in the chair. "But you will come back soon, won't you?"

I hated to part from my family after centuries together, but it was needed at the time. "I will be back as soon as I can, I promise. Please do not doubt my love for this family, I just need time."

They all nodded and their thoughts were in agreement, including Rosalie. Although I wished to not part with them, this was definitely needed.

My decision was made and I dashed upstairs to grab a few things that I would need. I heard Esme's thoughts before she spoke.

"Where will you go, dear?" her voice was quiet and I could hear the sadness within it.

I turned from packing to comfort her. "I'm not sure yet, but I won't be gone long, Mom." I smiled when she smiled; I _always_ knew she loved it when I called her Mom.

She sobbed tearlessly into my arms before regaining composure and wished me to come back soon.

As I started my way out of the house, Alice's thoughts called to me.

"_Please, Edward, make the right choice and let her in. Please."_

**

* * *

A/N: So, did you live th EPOV? More dreams ahead. Leave me a review of your thoughts and questions and I'll be sure to get right on them.**

**Thanks again to my beta, **_Mariza B. _**aka **_AlexMerazh00r_**!**

**-S**


End file.
